


Chasing You

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Ghirahim loses his composure, Ideas welcome, Link is a bit of a potty mouth, M/M, Might never be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: It's finally over. Zelda is awake from her sleep and Link has defeated the Imprisoned with help from the Triforce. But then, Ghirahim shows his face. Will he ruin it all by taking Zelda into the past or... perhaps... is he after something else?





	

Light footfalls sounded in the ancient hall of worship. The two occupants turned and gasped as they laid eyes upon the one being neither wanted to see ever again. Or maybe it was just the girl that thought so, for the boy smiled lightly before hiding it with anger.

"What are you doing here?" The hero drew his sword, Fi already analyzing the demon's movements.

"Why, I came to collect something that is mine." A long serpentine tongue flashed over the white lips and the once demon lord smirked.

Zelda's eyes followed the trail Ghirahim was making over her best friend's body. "He isn't yours, Ghirahim."

"Oh, but he is. We are bound you see, but the red thread of fate." He caught her watching him and held her gaze for a moment before his eyes strayed to Link once more.

The boy blushed at having been claimed by the demon, but willed it away. "What makes you think I would ever want to be yours?"

Ghirahim gave Link a look that had the teen biting his lip. "Oh, I know you want to be mine."

"Leave." Zelda stepped around her chosen hero and shielded him from view. Link silently cursing for being shorter than her.

"Oh come now. No need to be so rude. I came here in the name of peace and only wish to speak with the boy." Ghirahim ran a hand through his hair and then winked when he saw Link follow the movement with his eyes. "Or would you rather I take you through this portal to where my master still lives?"

Zelda thought about this. "How do I know you won't kill him when I allow such a meeting?" The reincarnation of Hylia glared at the sword spirit.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting my precious Sky Child." Zelda tried to see if he was lying, but could detect no trace of malice in his words.

"I suppose I will allow Link out of the temple for a time, but know that his body shall be protected by all the power I possess. If you try to do anything he does not agree with, the divine light will burn you." She glanced back at Link and nodded. He stepped forward and then his body started to glow a faint pink.

"Splendid. Follow me, Sky Child." Ghirahim flipped his cape dramatically and made for the exit.

"Oh, and Ghirahim. The spell will warp Link back here when it runs out." He growled at that, but figured it wasn't that much of an issue. The demon was sure he could convince the hero before such a thing happened.

* * *

The trees grew thicker as they walked and Ghirahim was actually beginning to not recognize their surroundings. The once demon lord looked over at Link as he walked quietly beside him. He was excited. Link caught the demon's gaze and smiled weakly.

"I think this is a good spot." Ghirahim spoke again. "I suppose I should be truthful with you, Link."

"What do you mean?" Link sat down against a tree and gazed at the demon lord. The demon's eyes wavered as he looked down at Link. There was a strange emotion there and the hero wondered if the demon cared for him. As in, really cared for him.

"I'm unsure of how to say this..." The demon paced and the hero finally saw how off he was from his usual self. His hair wasn't as straight as it normally was and his cape was slightly off center. It put a smile on Link's face to know that Ghirahim was so nervous. It meant he was serious.

"Then just say it." Ghirahim glanced at his Sky Child. The one person he longed for... but could never have if he didn't work up the courage.

"What if you don't like it?" The demon found the ground interesting until he heard the sincerity in Link's voice.

"You can tell me." Link jutted his bottom lip out and tilted his head down. It was the face he made when he wanted something.

Ghirahim's resolve was crumbling under Link's cuteness. "I..."

"Just say it." It was kind of making the hero uneasy with how Ghirahim was tugging at his hair and scowling.

Then something unexpected happened... Ghirahim lost his composure.

"It isn't that easy!" Both were stunned at the demon lord's break in character.

Link stood up and made his way over to the flamboyant man. "Do you need a hug?" Ghirahim smiled lightly, but shook his head. Unsure if his resolve would break if he were to touch the hero.

"Ghirahim." Link tugged lightly on the red cape and the demon lord turned his head. They were waiting for... something... anything. Then Link, quick as a snake, leaned up to place a peck at the corner of Ghirahim's mouth. What happened next surprised them both.

"Sk-Sky Child!" Ghirahim brought a hand up to his mouth and his eyes grew large. Then his hand fell away and Ghirahim had a kind smile. "Thank you."

Link shrugged, smile evident, then sat against a tree to stare up at the sky. Soon after, Ghirahim sat across the small clearing to join him. The sky was fairly clear of clouds and it gave Link time to think over why the demon would be nervous. _Perhaps maybe... Ghirahim was having some of the same thoughts. Does he, maybe, love me?_

Ghirahim was indeed having similar thoughts. _Why had Sky Child kissed me? Does he feel the same?_

They sat in silence for some time before Link stood up, heading over to Ghirahim. This was a nice place, but it didn't calm his nerves quite as well... The sword spirit gave him a strange look as Link took the demon's hand and guided him into the deeper parts of the woods.

"Where are we going, Sky Child?" The younger only smiled and pulled the ancient being along.

The sun was high in the sky when they walked out into a meadow of flowers. Ghirahim had never seen so many in one place. Purple, blue, red. So many different colors. All kinds of flora that shouldn't grow in one place, but do.

"I feel more at peace here." Link laughed when he caught a glimpse of Ghirahim as the demon studied the meadow.

"This is my secret place. I found it while looking for the first silent realm. Though, Zelda knows about it too because this was the place that Hylia last stood before her spirit left her immortal form. I just thought it was too pretty to forget." The wind picked up and petals floated in the air around the two males.

"How can you be so kind, Link?" The hero turned to the demon and then ducked his head as Ghirahim gave him a strange look.

"I'm not sure myself." The hero stared up at the sky, his eyes closing as the wind ruffled his hair. "Maybe because I know you have changed. I can sense it."

"How? How have I changed?" Ghirahim stepped closer, his hand gently touching Link's arm which had Link opening his eyes and glancing his way.

"You're nicer." The hero's eyes fluttered, on the verge of shutting as the demon's face neared his. "Softer... I-"

And then Ghirahim kissed him. The demon had been expecting the spell to take affect and blast him away, but when it didn't he opened his eyes to see Link's had closed. The boy was enjoying himself. Maybe he cared for the once-lord.

Link gasped as the older male's tongue ran along the seam of his lips and shivered when it entered his mouth, dominating it. His hands grasped at the red fabric of Ghirahim's cape, the demon's fingers tangling in his hair. Then Ghirahim was urging them to walk back and Link complied. Soon, the hero's shoulder blades hit the trunk of a tree, his legs coming up on instinct as Ghirahim pressed him further into the rough texture. A groan passing his lips as their bodies slid together, the sword spirit grinding lightly into the innocent boy's groin.

"How I have craved you, boy." Link threw his head back as that long, serpentine tongue ran a path down his neck to dip into the hole of his collarbone. "I must be... truthful. Now that I know you feel something for me."

Link's breath caught. Did Ghirahim feel this strange tie that was between them that the young hero had noticed the moment he set his eyes on that breathtaking form in the Skyview Temple.

"Link, my sky child, I lo-"

A high-pitched sound rang through the air and then Link was gone.

* * *

"Shit!" Link sprinted for the door as soon as he landed in the Sealed Temple.

"Link, where are you going?" Zelda hurried after him, hopeful that he would share what happened between Ghirahim and himself. He looked ragged and his hair was sticking up at odd angles.

"I have to find Ghirahim!" He pushed open the double doors and ran out into the forest.

The goddess reborn was on his heels. "Why, Link?" Zelda stopped, her chest heaving.

Link turned, frantic. "He... He was... Ghirahim was going to..." The hero stopped and looked back at Zelda. His eyes were alight and the girl knew then... Her best friend, her hero, her secret crush... He was in love.

"Go look for him." Link nodded, knowing that Zelda understood, and hurried off through the gate into Faron Woods. The goddess reborn put her hands over her heart and sighed. "I wish you the best of luck, my hero."

* * *

"Ghirahim!" Link sighed. He had been searching for the most part of three hours. The sun was threatening to set on him. Why hadn't he found the demon yet? Surely Ghirahim wanted to see Link just as much as Link want to see him, right.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment (That's what they are called here on Archive, right?) and tell me how to continue this, if you have a way to continue it. I'm sure there are plenty, but when writer's block hits, it hits hard.


End file.
